


A Breathtaking Sight

by articcat621



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Wanda convinces Vision to take the camping trip with her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	A Breathtaking Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for The Melting Pot’s Christmas in July event. My prompts were Santa Cruz Province, Argentina and camping. 
> 
> Thank you to gaeilgerua for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Come, on Vis, it’ll be fun,” Wanda said, pouting her lower lip as she looked at her comrade. 

“I don’t see the appeal in scrounging for survival in the woods,” Vision countered.

“It’s not wooded,” she murmured. “Near a lake, they’re glaciers, actually.” 

Vision cocked his head in consideration. “Glaciers?”

Wanda nodded excitedly. She resisted the urge to bite her bottom lip as that would reveal her nervousness. She really wanted Vision to agree to this camping trip.

“In Argentina?” 

“Yes,” she murmured. “Please, Vision, I don’t want to go alone.”

“Can’t Captain Rogers accompany you?” Vision suggested. “Or perhaps Clint?”

“I want you to come with me, Vis,” Wanda said quietly. “You, not just anyone.”

“Oh,” Vision said, trying to decipher the look on her face. “Then yes, Wanda, we can go camping and see the glaciers.”

“Great!” she exclaimed excitedly. She hugged him briefly before heading off to start her planning.

* * *

“So he was totally oblivious?” Clint asked, laughing as Wanda explained what had happened. 

“Yes,” Wanda said, nodding her head. “In fact, even suggested I take you or Steve.”

Clint laughed. “Oh, lord, he is oblivious.” 

Wanda frowned. “Maybe he just doesn’t feel the same way about me that I feel about him.”

“Nah, he definitely does,” Clint assured her. “Trust me.”

“He’s never given any indication that he does.”

“I think Vision is still having difficulty navigating his human emotions,” Clint explained. “It’s not that he doesn’t like you, I just don’t think he realises that his feelings are more than platonic towards you. Human emotion is a foreign concept to him.”

“It hasn’t been easy for me either,” Wanda pointed out. 

“But you’ve always had Pietro,” Clint pointed out, pausing for a moment because he knew the loss still hurt. “And now, you have me.” He reached out, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Thank you, Clint,” Wanda said quietly. “For taking me under your wing, and everything that has followed.”

Clint grinned. “Of course,” he murmured. “Now, let’s see if we can borrow Tony’s jet to drop you off so you won’t have to buy airline tickets.”

“He owes me so he better,” Wanda muttered under her breath.

* * *

“Wow,” Wanda murmured, looking at the awe-filled sight before her. The journey to Santa Cruz Province, Argentina had been a breeze thanks to using the jet, and making it towards the campsite where they could see the glaciers had been just as easy. Now that they were standing before the massive glacier, Wanda found that she couldn’t speak. It was literally breathtaking. “Wow,” she muttered again.

Vision hummed next to her. “It is quite an amazing sight, isn’t it?”

Turning, Wanda smiled. “Yeah, it is.” Looking around, she felt the calm of nature surround her. “Why don’t we set up the tent?”

“Ah, yes,” Vision said, turning to unpack their things. 

Some time and a few moments of frustration later, the tent was set up, and a small fire was going. The sun was setting, and it cast the most beautiful orange glow on the valley. 

Wanda picked at her dinner, her stomach fluttering with nerves and excitement. She had wanted to get alone with Vision, and here she was… Now, she just needed to tell him how she felt. 

“The view is spectacular,” Vision said after a few moments. He looked at Wanda. “I can see why you wanted to make this trip. Thank you for choosing me to accompany you.” 

“I didn’t want to take this trip with just anyone, Vis,” Wanda said, deciding this was the best time to tell him how she felt.

“Why not? As I said earlier, I’m sure Captain Rogers would have come with you.”

Wanda shook her head. “Vis, do I have to spell it out for you?” She arched a brow at him. “I _only_ wanted to take this trip with _you_ ,” she emphasized.

Vision looked at her carefully. “Wanda?”

“Vis, I’m in love with you,” she blurted out, looking at him. “I wanted to take you on this romantic trip so I could tell you how I really felt.” She met his gaze, hoping that he wouldn’t be upset or displeased by her confession. What she saw, instead, was pure joy.

“You… You love me?” he asked. His voice was barely a whisper.

Wanda scooted closer. “Yes, Vis, I do.”

“But-”

“No buts,” she cut him off. “You can’t change how I feel, Vis, but if you don’t feel the same way, I understand. We can end the trip now, and I won’t bring it up.”

“Don’t be absurd,” Vision said, reaching out to take her hand. “I didn’t realise that what you were feeling was… Or what I was feeling was…” He paused to formulate his thoughts. “You know I struggle with human emotions, but I know I do feel strongly for you, Wanda.”

She felt her heart melt into a puddle. “Vis,” she murmured happily, squeezing his hand.

Vision pulled her close, surprising her by settling her into his lap. He pressed his lips against hers tentatively. The kiss was soft and sweet, and it sent a spark of desire through her. Pulling away, she went to look at Vision, but he caught her face in his hands and pulled her back towards him. Vision deepened the kiss, and Wanda eagerly responded, savouring every moment of their first kiss.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart for a moment. The crackle of the fire filled the air as nighttime settled around them.

“I’m so glad we’re here together,” Wanda said, looking at Vision with love in her eyes.

“I’m glad you made me come with you,” Vision said before dipping down to kiss her again. This kiss lasted slightly longer, the passion growing between them both.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart but remained close together. Wanda rested her head on his shoulder as the two of them watched the stars appear in the Argentinian sky, enjoying the quiet the of the night content in each others’ arms.


End file.
